


Потерянное время

by Cexmet



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: Kinda AU, M/M, Pre-canon (not really)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они уже встречались раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянное время

1\. Они делают вид, что незнакомы, это нетрудно – когда они виделись в последний раз, Андерссен еще не носил бороду, Мортон еще не сбривал остатки волос на затылке; они оба успели изменить свои основные приметы.

2\. Они встретились в Лондоне, целую вечность назад, приехавший для обмена опытом Андерссен тогда не напоминал втиснутого в человеческую кожу зверя, ему было всего двадцать пять, он показался Мортону симпатичным парнем, тот пригласил его в бар, купил выпить, а потом они вместе поднялись в комнаты, оплачивавшиеся по часам, и занялись сексом; ничего особенного: Андерссен не знал, как обращаться с мужчиной, Мортон взял руководство на себя – ему всегда нравилось кататься верхом – а Андерссен обнимал его одной рукой за плечо, другой перебирая уже начавшие редеть волосы на затылке.

3\. Мортон видел множество убийц и теперь, глядя на Андерссена, думает, что тот вполне может быть одним из них; когда-то его глаза сияли надеждой, но теперь от нее не осталось и следа.

4\. За годы расследований Мортон успел вывести закономерность: убийство всегда приходит вместе с отчаяньем, не важно, где причина, а где следствие, эта связь остается неизменной: убийцы – отчаявшиеся люди; в Фортитьюде отчаянья так много, что оно, кажется, висит в воздухе как дым, и Мортон не может не представлять себе, как это место выпивает день за днем душу из Андерссена. 

5\. Они снова занимаются сексом – ничего особенного: Андерссен покупает Мортону выпивку, они говорят о всякой ерунде, как будто в мире нет ни убийств, ни подозрений, а потом поднимаются наверх, в номер Мортона, на это раз они целуются – неуклюже, грубо, Андерссен сбивает Мортона с ног, опрокидывает на кровать, тот успевает спросить себя, остановится ли Андерссен, если сказать ему «хватит», а тот молча ложится рядом; когда Мортон садится на него верхом, Андерссен обнимает его одной рукой за плечо, а другой гладит по выбритому затылку – и Мортон отворачивается, чтобы не видеть отчаянья там, где когда-то была надежда.


End file.
